The Words
by EruditePrincess1993
Summary: "I wanted to tell him we were over. That I couldn't be with someone who contributed to the near death of a friend, but I couldn't bring myself to say it." O/s. Tris's POV when she confronts Tobias after the GD attack in Allegiant.


_*****_ **Takes place during** _ **Allegiant**_ **after the GD attack on the Bureau. This is different from the usual Eric-centric/Eris stories I usually do.** _ *****_

* * *

 _Tobias, we're done. I can't be with you if you refuse to listen and for what happened to Uriah._

Those are the words I'm going to say when I confront Tobias about what happened. I can't be with someone who is going to ignore what I say. I can't be with someone who had responsibility in what happened to Uriah.

 _But Tobias only dismantled the security alarms_ , my mind tells me. _He didn't set off those explosives_.

He didn't set them off but he does have responsibility with what happened. If Tobias at least listened to me, he wouldn't be also responsible.

I warned him that Nita might be up to something; that there was more to her plan then just destroying a bunch of memory serum. Like with the Edith Prior file, he didn't listen to me. Instead of taking the word of me, his girlfriend for a month and a half, he took the word of someone he barely knows. When I warned him, he said that my motive was jealously. Yes, I was jealous but one shouldn't take the word of someone they barely know.

It's like Tobias allows people to use him for their own ends, like Evelyn.

I go around the bend to the corridor where Christina told me Tobias and members of the GD rebels are held. When I do, I see a couple of guards next to an open space. This is it.

One of them – a woman – raises her gun at me and shouts, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Shelly," says the other guard. "Calm down. That's the girl who saved David."

More like using him as a shield so that I could protect myself. That wasn't saving him. That was selfishness.

"Oh." Shelly puts her gun down. "Well, it's still a valid question."

"They asked me to give you this," I say and I gave her the piece of paper that was given to me by the Bureau Council. "David is in recovery. He'll live, but they're not sure when he'll walk again. Most of the other injured have been cared for."

"Do they have a casualty count?" I'm asked.

"Not yet," I reply, not bothering to look at Tobias. If he weren't for his willingness to participate in the attack, people wouldn't have died and Uriah wouldn't be in a coma.

"Thanks for letting us know."

"Listen," I say uncomfortably. "I need to talk to him."

I jerk my head towards him but I don't spare him a glance. I can't bring myself to look at him for what happened.

"We can't really –" Shelly starts.

"Just for a second. I promise," I interrupt. "Please."

"Fine," Shelly replies. "I'll give you two minutes."

She nods towards Tobias and I turn towards the alcove where he and the other GD rebels are being held. Tobias stands up, his wrists bound together by a plastic tie. I come a little closer and fold my arms, my eyes meeting his dark blue eyes. When I look at them, I want to see Four: the initiate instructor who protected me; Tobias: the Abnegation-born boy that held my heart. Now when I look at them, I see the wall exploding behind Uriah. I don't want to look at him but I have to.

"Tris, I –" he begins.

"Want to know what your friends did?" I ask, my voice shaking with anger. "They weren't after the memory serum. They were after poison – death serum. So that they could kill a bunch of important government people and start a war."

I see realization in his eyes before he puts his head down. "I didn't know –"

"I was right. I was right, and you didn't listen. Again," I say quietly. My eyes lock with his and I struggle what to say before I find it. If he wants to know the consequences of his actions, I might as well tell him about Uriah. "Uriah was standing right in front of one of the explosives they set off as diversions. He's unconscious and they're not sure he'll wake up."

His face becomes unreadable before I see the shock in his eyes. "What?"

 _We're done, Tobias_ , I think and I want to say the words I know I want to say, but looking at his face and his eyes, I can't bring myself to say it. I just can't.

"He's one of the last friends I have," I say, feeling the tears come. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at you the same way again."

I turn away from him and walk away. The sobbing escapes from my body and I cover my nose.

I wanted to tell him that we were over. That I couldn't be with someone who contributed to the near death of a friend, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.


End file.
